


Desi James!!!

by whataboutmyfries



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whataboutmyfries/pseuds/whataboutmyfries
Summary: So, fair warning to all of you that is this a very chaotic disorganised brain barf kinda bulleted fic about my boy James because I refuse to accept that he is a white boy, sorry not sorry. But i LOVE Indian James so so much and I just HAD to write him a lil something. so enjoy! (yes I am indian too, don't come at me)





	Desi James!!!

  * First off, I refuse to believe that James is not the chaotic Indian child that I believe he is. No, I will not be taking any suggestions  
  

  * But imagine young James running around his neighbourhood on Holi, playing with the neighbouring kids.   
  

  * The amount of PRANKS oh my god. it is absolute PANDEMONIUM.   
  

  * Of course, Mrs Potter makes Kachoris and thandai and Dahi vada.   
  

  * James is SUCH a mother’s boy it’s not even funny. He loves her to death   
  

  * But let’s be honest here, who wouldn’t? That’s Euphemia potter right there; you can’t help but love her.   
  

  * James being waAAAAaayy ahead of everyone in his class in all the general muggle subjects when he gets to hogwarts because he studied ICSE.   
  

  * There was a time when Sirius thought he knew everything in the world cause he knew all the maths and science and social science that ICSE taught him (RE: James potter is an adorable nerd)   
  

  * James curses in Hindi so he rarely ever gets in trouble for foul language.   
  

  * Remus is insanely jealous   
  

  * So naturally, James teaches Sirius and Remus all the Hindi cusses he can think of. (he spends half his time rolling on the floor at their accents. It’s brilliant.)   
  

  * Cue Snape being the slimy git he is; he puts bright gold dye in James’s shampoo  
  

  * James: “ _ABBEY MADARCHOD BHAES KE LAUDE TERI TO-”_  
  

  * Everybody is Very Confused ™ but Sirius and Remus can barely hold him back for how hard they’re laughing. James looks like an enraged Oscars trophy  
  

  * Sirius picking up little bits of Hindi from when the potters adopt him and soon their notes in class are almost all in Hindi.   
  

  * Added bonus: barely anyone can figure out their maraudering plans now; they’re all in Hindi.   
  

  * Okay, James smuggles SO MUCH Maggie into Hogwarts it is UNREAL.   
  

  * I’m pretty sure he could feed the entirety of Hogwarts for a full year, and they’d still have some left over.   
  

  * And of course, nobody grows up around Euphemia and doesn’t know how to cook.   
  

  * So whenever his boys are upset, James sneaks down to the kitchens and makes them all Indian food.   
  

  * BUT IMAGINE THE MARAUDERS’S FIRST BIG FESTIVAL TOGETHER!!!!  
  

  * I’m gonna go ahead and say it’s Diwali cause why not?
  * James absolutely forgets that his parents speak Hindi too, and he casually calls Sirius bakchod or something and his mother raises an eyebrow at him across the table.   
  

  * Whoops  
  

  * THE FOOD THE FOOD THE FOOD THE FOOD  
  

  * The boys take a whole day to drive around the city eating every Indian street food imaginable.   
  

  * It is bliss.   
  

  * Both Sirius and Remus vow never to have any other kind of food again   
  

  * James promises that he’d always cook for them whenever they wanted   
  

  * JUST INDIAN JAMES OKAY???



_**~**  
 **translations and context:**  
 **\- ‘ABBEY MADARCHOD BHAES KE LAUDE TERI TO-’:** you motherfucking son of a buffalo im going to-   
**\- Kachoris and thandai and Dahi vada.:** Traditional indian food typically made for Holi: the festival of colours  
\- **Maggie:** aka my favourite thing EVER. its essentially indian ramen and it is WONDERFUL you have to try it  
\- **Diwali:** the famous festival of lights! _

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr here!


End file.
